Harry Potter Goes to the Fair
by Cows go MOO
Summary: Harry and the Weasleys go to the fair and meet some new friends, and an old enemy......{1st ch up R&R}
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter {its all J. K.'s :O)} The only thing I own is the story, and its my first fan fic so be kind. I have more chapters written and can post if wanted :O) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thats all enjoy)  
  
Harry Potter Goes to the Fair  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Hurry up kids were going to be late.  
  
Ginny: But mom, how are we going to get there?  
  
Mrs Weasley: Your father managed to get us a nice portey to the fair.  
  
::Fred and George enter::  
  
George: Did some one say fair?  
  
::the twins grin evilly::  
  
Mrs Weasley: Yes, and I don't want to hear a word about you starting up   
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again, spending all your time on that I don't know whats going to happen to you.  
  
Fred: of course mum, we wouldn't dream of it.  
  
::they grin evilly again::  
  
Mrs Weasley: George, dear, go fetch Harry and Ron were going to be late.  
  
George: Shure mum.  
  
::George leves::  
  
Ginny: Ill go get Hermione.  
  
Mrs Weasley: Thank you Ginny dear.  
  
::Ginny leves and George comes back with Ron and Harry who looks extremely   
excited::  
  
Harry: My first wizard fair! I cant wait!  
  
Ron: I know Harry just wait till you see the games, and the candy, and the games, and the shows your going to love it! 


	2. It Starts......

{Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff {its all J/K's} I do own the characters: Narrator, Laura, Leroy Keyhart, Jamie, Beth. Mr. Nun Baby is mentioned and he belongs to Jamie, oh and the plot is all me :O) This one is longer than the first one, hope you enjoy!}  
  
Harry Potter Goes to the Fair {Ch 2}  
  
Hermione: WOW! Look at all this stuff! Ginny, look a test your IQ booth. Lets go!  
  
Ginny: Ok lets go!  
  
Narrator: And so they run off towards the booth.  
  
Ron: Wait, sense when has there been a narrator?  
  
Narrator: ::Cough, cough:: I've always been here, but I have a sore throat and I cant talk very well. Its very inconsiderate of you if I do say so myself. If I had my way on this matter -  
  
Harry: Well you don't and I thought you had a sore throat, any ways we should get back to the story.  
  
Narrator: Shure Shure where were we?  
  
George: Hermione and Ginny just left.  
  
:: Laura walks by ::  
  
Fred: were going to go now, come on George.  
  
:: They run after Laura ::  
  
Mrs. Wesley: :: Disapprovingly :: Boys! Anyway, Harry Ron heard Leroy Keyhart is going to have a demonstration of his new book and cleaning products, I think I'll go have a look at that.  
  
:: Mrs. Wesley leaves ::  
  
Harry: Who's Leroy Keyhart?  
  
Ron: He's Lockhart's :: they both shutter :: long lost second cosin.  
  
Harry: Well lets hope he doesn't come to Hogwarts to teach.....  
  
Ron: I'm sure he wont, lets go play some games.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Narrator: And there they go. Now I'm talking to myself cause everyone is gone they all left to their own thing..... so I'm here all alone taking to myself {like Sheri} Oh well.... Lets go check on Hermione and Ginny.  
  
[at the IQ booth]  
  
Jamie: Ah, bushy haired girl, you have manny brains in your head!  
  
Hermione: What? How do you know this, I havent talken the test yet.  
  
Jamie: Mr. Nun Baby called me, I know this because I have caller ID.  
  
{A.N. If yr outside my circle of friends go read "THE FOG" by Mr.Nun Baby and Mr. chow Chow It will help explain things.}  
  
Ginny: What??  
  
Jamie: Never mind.   
  
:: starts screaming hyetsrically as Oliver Wood walks in ::  
  
Oliver Wood: Jamie, would you like to come get some ice cream with me and this stalker girl of mine? I cant get rid of her, shes been following me ever sence I got here.  
  
:: Oliver Wood moves aside and Beth is standing there ::  
  
Jamie: YA!!!  
  
Narrator: So Jamie, Oliver Wood, and Slut, oops I mean Beth, leave to get some ice cream::  
  
Hermione: I guess I'm not going to take the test, why dont we go try to find the others?  
  
Ginny: Ok....  
  
:: Suddenly something jumps at them fron behind and drags them behind the booth... ::  
  
[Fred and george are sitting with Laura by the woods]  
  
George: So Lauren-  
  
Laura: Its Laura.  
  
Fred: Of course, George has always been bad with names... I, on the other hand, am great at rembering names Laurel.   
  
George: Ya, shure Fred, Laura, would you like some pumpkin juice?  
  
Laura: sure.  
  
:: Fred and George go to get the drinks, whil Laura waits by the woods. While their gone Crissy walks by ::  
  
Laura: Hey Crissy!  
  
Crissy: Hey! what are you doing here?  
  
Laura: I met these two red haired twins, there getting me something to drink.  
  
Crissy: Awww, young love is so cute!  
  
Laura: :: blushing :: Shut up!  
  
:: Fred and George come back ::  
  
George: Laura, heres your drink.  
  
Fred: :: pointing at Crissy :: Whos that?  
  
Crissy: Hi, I'm Crissy.  
  
Laura: Shes my friend.  
  
George: :: Grinning :: ok   
  
Fread: Its a good thing we bought an extra drink.  
  
:: They all sit by the woods to drink and suddenly they get pulled into the woods by an unknown hodded figure :: 


	3. the other stuff happens......

{Disclaimer - J. K. R. owns all of the characters from harry Potter. I only own Leroy Keyhart, Julie, Nikki, Becky, and Sheri. Enjoy! R&R!}  
  
Harry Potter Goes to the Fair{Ch 3}  
  
Narrator: Mrs. Weasley walks into the tent with Leroy Keyhart's demonstrations on his cleaning products........  
  
Leroy Keyhart: And now ladies and gentleman.....the moment you have been waiting for..... my I present my........ assistant Julie!  
  
::applause for Julie, who smiles::  
  
Leroy Keyhart: Thanks you, thank you but some applause for Julie to now! ::laughs, so does the audience:: Now the moment you have really been waiting for... my new line of cleaning products. First up is my potion stain remover ::Julie walks across the stage 'modeling' the box:: You simply cover the stain.....  
  
[three hours later]  
  
Mrs. Weasley: ::walking out of the tent:: wow, I should get some of that no more gnome spray.  
  
Narrator: as Mrs. Weasley walks over to the table to buy the spray she stops to look at a tree and is pulled into the woods. Now lets go have a look at Harry and Ron. I believe we lest them when they were going to play some games....  
  
Harry: Ron, hey look at that game! ::points at a lucky ducky game::  
  
Ron: WOW! Look at the girls running it! Lets go talk to them!  
  
Harry: Ok!  
  
:: They walk to the game and see that the ducks {A.N. Quack!} are real, one of the girls running it looks like Harry's crush Cho, and the other girl keeps quacking at the ducks::  
  
Harry: ::to the Cho looking girl:: Hi! I'm Harry.  
  
The Cho Looking Girl: Hi! I'm Nikki, this :: points to the girl next to her:: is my sister Sheri. So, you want to play? This ones on me.  
  
Harry: Ok! ::He plays the game and wins the biggest stuff animal in the game:: Nikki, you can have this ::he starts to blush:: I mean if you want...  
  
Nikki: Thanks I love it ::also blushing::  
  
::Ron plays also and gives his prize to Sheri::  
  
Sheri:: Thanks! Did you know that ducks go quack!  
  
Ron: Your just full of useful information aren't you!  
  
Sheri: Yep! And cows go moo!  
  
::Becky runs up to the table, grabs a duck and runs away screaming "I got a ducky! I ducky!"::  
  
Sheri: Accio ducky! ::And the duck zooms back to the game Becky is nowhere to be seen::  
  
Ron: Wow! That was great!  
  
Sheri: Thanks!  
  
Harry: Do you go to Hogwarts?  
  
Nikki: No were home schooled.  
  
Ron: Both of you?  
  
Sheri: Were sisters.  
  
Harry: Oh, ok. Um, Nikki, would you like to get something to eat?  
  
Nikki: I would love to I've been dying for a pumpkin pastry, but I cant leave Sheri with the booth ::whispers:: she's not the brightest.  
  
Sheri: Mooo! I'm a cow! Mooo! {A.N.- cows kick booty!!!!:O)!}  
  
Harry: I see what you mean. :: kicks Ron::  
  
Ron: OW! What was that for? ::Harry gives him a look:: Oh, ya I can stay here with Sheri.  
  
Nikki: Really?  
  
Ron: Ya no problem  
  
Nikki: Ok, Harry lets go!  
  
Harry: Bye Ron!  
  
Ron: Bye lovebirds  
  
::Harry and Nikki blush as they leave::  
  
Ron: So, Sheri, I guess its just you and me now.....  
  
Shari: Quack! Quack!  
  
Ron: What are you doing?  
  
Sheri: I'm trying to get the ducks to Quack. ::continues to Quack::  
  
Ron: Sounds like fun! ::Ron also starts to quack::  
  
Narrator: As thy were Quack, Quacking away a hooded figure sneaks up behind the booth, trips them and drags then into the woods. Now lets go see what the lovebirds ..er.. Harry and Nikki... are doing.  
  
::Harry and Nikki are sitting on the top of the hill::  
  
Harry: Here's another pastry Nikki ::Passes her one::  
  
Nikki: Thanks, Harry. So, do you like Hogwarts?  
  
Harry: Ya I thing its a lot of fun. Do you like being home schooled?  
  
Nikki: Acutely no I don't. I'm hoping to go to Hogwarts next year though.  
  
Harry: Really? Do you know what house you'll be in?  
  
Nikki: Well.... my parents where in Gryfindor so thats probably where Ill be.  
  
Harry: Really?? I'm in Gryfindor to!  
  
Nikki: Cool! That would be so much fun if were in the same house!  
  
Harry: Ya.   
  
Narrator: Harry leans toward Nikki and is suddenly pushed down the hill into a tent. As he falls he can hear Nikki tumbling down the hill behind him.   
  
{A.N.- He, He I'm evil! I'll type more later wanted a lil cliffhanger thingy to happen! :O) Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!!!!!!} 


End file.
